comp312fandomcom-20200213-history
COMP312 Wiki
''Welcome to the Writing in New Media wiki! This wiki is the collective knowledge generated by the students in COMP312: Writing in New Media, which examines people and technologies, focusing on new ways of writing across emergent media. Throughout the course this wiki will evolve through the collaborative efforts of the class. Those visiting day to day may notice layout, grammar, and structure changes as the class edits the wiki. The Medium is the Massage: An Inventory of Effects " 'The Medium is the Massage' is a look-around to see what's happening. It is a collide-oscope of interfaced situations." medium-is-massage.jpg Agel's 1967 work examines the way communication occurs. Written during the Cold War, the book is eerily *accurate in some predictions and thoughts. ''"'Think about it???"'': Quotes that make you think''' "Print technology created the public. Electric Technology created the mass." pg 68 "A new form of "politics" is emerging and in ways we haven't noticed yet. The living room has become a voting booth." pg 22 "All Media are extensions of some human faculty- psychic or physical." pg 26 "Our 'Age of Anxiety' is, in great part, the result of trying to do today's job with yesterday's tools- with yesterday's concepts." pg 8-9 "Our official culture is striving to force the new media to do the work of the old." pg 94 "Youth instinctively understands the present environment-the electric drama." pg 9 "There is absolutely no inevitability as long as there is a willingness to contemplate what is happening." pg 25 "Today's child is growing up absurd, because he lives in two worlds, and neither of them inclines him to grow. Growing up-that is our new work, and it is total. Mere instruction will not suffice." pg. 18 Quotes that grasp your attention "The alphabet is a construct of fragmented bits and parts which have no semantic meaning in themselves and which must be strung together in a line, bead-like, and in prescribed order." pg 44 "Media, by altering the environment, evoke in us unique ratios of sense perceptions. The extension of any one sense alters the way we think and act-the way we perceive the world." pg 41 "All media are extensions of some human faculty-psychic or physical." pg 26 "Our new environment compels commitment and participation. We have become irrevocably involved with, and responsible for, each other." pg 24 "The wheel...is an extension of the foot. The book is an extension of the eye...clothing, an extension of the skin...electric circuitry, an extension of the central nervous system." pg 31-40 "A world of total involvement in which everybody is so profoundly involved with everybody else and in which nobody can really imagine what private guilt can be anymore." pg 61 "When you consdier television's awesome power to educate, aren't you thankful it doesn't?" pg 128 "I must have been delirious, for even I sought amusement in speculating upon the relative volocities of their several descentstowards the foam below." pg 153 Questions asked by the author "How shall the new environment be programmed now that we have become so involved with each other, now that all of us have become the unwitting work force for social change?" pg 12 'Latest activity' Category:Browse